Love Drunk
by JenesisDark
Summary: Four fights leave four girls wandering into the same bar. Drunkenness ensues. Half of the couples break up, and one of which is over nothing more than an erroneous assumption. Oh, and two of those girls kiss each other ;   BatxCat, GLxVix, SMxLL, NWxBGxSF


**Love Drunk**

Disclaimer: No own, no sue?

A/N; Bouncing between two fandoms, a first for me. DC always pulls me back... I miss the DCAU... But, that just means we all have to write more fanfic, don't we? :) Also; no chapters. I could do this in three chapters... but, meh. I tease too much anyway.

I made a piccy; i166 photo bucket . com /albums/ u119/jenesisdark/ lovedrunk. jpg -remove spaces. :)

* * *

Nightwing flipped out of Blockbuster's reach. He sat back, ready in an attack position. "I won't let you harm the people of Bludhaven anymore!"

The man laughed, his suit was in tatters, "You think you can stop me? This is _my_ town, _my_ city!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Nightwing took out his pole and used it to catapult himself at Blockbuster's chest. He merely bounced off. On the rebound, he tried again.

Blockbuster grabbed his foot and laughed, "I've tangled with bigger fish than you, what makes you think you can stop me?"

A blast of green light shot from the darkness, hitting him square in the chest and sent Blockbuster stumbling back, loosing his grip on Nightwing and dropping him.

"What the devil?"

Nightwing looked to the bright green light in the sky and tried to see who had come to his aid.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friend!" cried the green light and began to pummel the over-sized executive gangster.

"Starfire...?"

* * *

Nightwing grabbed a towel from his loft and offered one to Starfire, "It's been a while since I've seen you in town, what brings you back to Earth?"

She hovered for a moment, unsure, and landed, taking the towel. She briefly touched it around her neck, "I missed my friends, and my duties as princess of Tamaran have been fulfilled."

Dick took off his mask and raised an eyebrow at Starfire, "How's that?"

She looked away briefly, "I married. His name was Prince Karras. It was political, but even then all of Tamaran fought against me. They longed for war, for my sister. And I realized that, while my body was Tamaranian... my heart was human. And it was here." Her duel colored green eyes looked away from him for a moment. "He died, fighting for the woman he loved. She is pregnant with their son and I am freed of my obligation. I came home."

He glanced away uneasily, "A lot of things have changed since you left. I went back to Gotham. Cyborg took over and merged with the Titan's East. Beast Boy and Raven are going to college now, they have a loft in Star City."

The news took Starfire by surprise, "They have found happiness in each other? I would never have expected! I shall bake them a Gelfnor Triffle and ring in the fabled bells of Trinor at this joyous news!"

Dick snorted, "Same old Starfire." the smile lingered on his lips.

Starfire blushed, "I apologize if I have said anything incorrectly. I wish to express my gratitude that Raven and Beast Boy are happy, and the unexpectedness that they found such love in each other."

Dick chuckled, "It was pretty gradual, after a while it was expected."

Starfire rubbed her arm idly, "I know it has been a long time since we last saw each other. But have you... been expected to be with someone?"

He paused, "Starfire..."

She shook her head, "I should not have come. I carried on with my life, I should have known you would carry on with yours, I am sorry."

"Starfire!" he reached for her, but it was too late; she had flown off into the night. The phone rang and his shoulders slumped at the ringtone. He flipped open his phone, "I'm sorry Babs, I know I'm late... But I don't think I'll be able to go on our date..."

* * *

John groaned, "I didn't mean to forget our date, Mari!"

Mari gave him a look that was all business, "Oh don't you play me for a fool John Stewart!" she poked his chest, "And don't you think this is all about today. What about last week? You stood me up then, too."

"There was an-"

"-uprising on Nigel Seven." she put her hands on her hips, "Heard that one before. Either they need a union, or you're covering for something."

"What could I possibly be covering for Mari?" John said, exasperated. "I either work, or sleep at your place. I don't have a lot of the down-time like I used to."

She glared, "Funny how that works. The newbies don't need the training they once did. You don't have half the missions, and I still can't get you out for dinner once a week."

* * *

"It's the stock holders Selina, they want me to be more public."

"I'm used to being stood up by Batman, but face it Bruce; you're no Batman."

Bruce loosened the collar around his shirt. "Selina..."

"No Bruce, I moved in thinking I'd have company for once, a reason to stay home and be a good kitty. But you're leaving the door open and I want to go out."

Bruce felt his resolve firm, "Selina, you can't go back to that life."

"Maybe I'd find something else to do."

"With all your ties to Batman? You'd have a target painted on your back!"

Her eyes narrowed, "I've had it on my back since the day I met him."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Selina put her hands on her hips, "You don't want me to get hurt? Have you forgotten what I do, exactly?"

"Playing with the police and crime fighters are one thing-"

"What about the Joker? I remember helping Batman with him."

"And they nearly turned you into catfood, Selina, be reasonable!"

* * *

"Of course I'm being reasonable Dick; you're interstellar flame has come back into town and you want to cool things down. It seems you always find an excuse to break things off."

"Babs, this isn't like last time."

"When you dumped me because Bruce knew my secret and you didn't?"

"We were dating Babs, you didn't even tell me!"

"You're mad because we both didn't know our secret identities?"

"When you say it that way-"

"-it's right no matter which way I say it. Maybe we should stop this game altogether."

* * *

"Mari, wait-"

"For what, John? So you can dump me again? Nuh-uh, this is done between us. You want to get away from fate, that's fine. But I'm not helping you anymore. You think this is about Shayera? Let this be about Shayera. I really don't care anymore." Mari began to walk down the hallway past the small crowd coming over.

"This has never been about Shayera, this is about us!"

Mari turned on her heel, "Uh, no. You see that?" she said, gesturing at him, "_That_, is all about Shayera. _That_ is you trying to get past some twisted destiny you think is gonna happen. And last time I heard, I wasn't part of that. And now, I'm not part of you, either."

* * *

"Selina, you can't be serious!"

Selina bit her lip and turned away, "Bruce, it's been fun. It was nice while it lasted. But this isn't going anywhere."

Bruce felt something pound deep in his chest, something that he had rarely felt before, "Selina... I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Selina turned to Bruce, "I love you too, Bruce. And believe me when I say that I never thought I'd say that. But I love myself more."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "And Batman."

Selina took a deep breath.

* * *

"That's not fair." Barbara nearly growled into the phone.

"No, it's completely fair. You work with your ex everyday, and I can't even say hello to mine?"

"This isn't even the same thing!"

"How isn't this the same thing? I break up with Starfire ten years ago, and Bruce broke up with you, what? A year and a half ago?"

"I don't understand why we're even bringing him up!"

"Because you're trying to break up with me when I just need time to think."

"You're taking a time out to play the field—that's called breaking up, _Dick_."

Dick rubbed his head, "I'm trying to do the right thing."

"You're trying to take the easy way out. Why can't we just try to work through this?"

* * *

"Because we've tried John. We worked through this when Shayera came back into the league. We tried again when you found out you have a son with her in the future. We've. Been. _Trying_. I'm done trying. I'm done. You hear me John?"

"Mari, please, don't. I'll work harder-"

* * *

"I've heard that line before Bruce. And I still go to sleep at night in an empty bed."

Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry Selina, I want to tell you-"  
Selina shot up her hand, "Save it Bruce, last thing I need to know is if you're sleeping with Linda Lovelan."

Bruce visibly winced. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what do you do at night?" Selina sized up Bruce during his silence. "That's what I thought. Goodbye, Bruce."

* * *

The Halldorf Hotel was a shining jewel in the crown of Metropolis city. It's 47 floors towered over the streets below as one of the many hearts that kept the city pumping. It's style was what attracted Mari to it's bar. It's glitz and glamor was what brought Selina. It's distance from both Gotham and Bludhaven appealed to Barbara. It's relative closeness brought another face.

Lois' lips quirked, "A thief, a model, the daughter of Gotham's chief of police, and a news reporter walk into a bar..." the reporter quipped as she sat next to Barbara.

Mari's eyebrow raised, "Either you have man trouble, or you step away from the bar."

"She's Superman's girlfriend." Selina said with a cat-like grin.

Mari smirked and motioned to the bartender, "Get this girl a kryptonite, she's gonna need it."

"A 'Kryptonite?'"

"Four kinds of alcohol, it'll just about kill you too."

Lois took the shot, looking at the neon green color in the light, "Not the right color for kryptonite."

"Try to find a bartender who plays with kryptonite, and it will be the right color."

Lois slammed back the shot and motioned the bartender to refill the shot glass, "So what is everyone else having?"

"Jungle Juice" Mari said, lifting a glass.

"Bat Bite." Barbara said with a smirk.

"Tiger Juice." Selina smirked.

"Figures."

The bartender came back with Lois' drink and Barbara took it away, "This all stays off the record, right?"

Lois reached for her drink, "Who am I to betray the sisterhood?"

Barbara smirked and sipped on her drink, "So what boy troubles do you have?"

Lois sighed, and looked at the next green drink before her, " 'It's too dangerous to be involved with me, I don't know how I would live without you Lois.' " she stuck out her tongue, "The same old speech I get every week. I'm sick of it." she sighed and looked at her drink, "I just want to..." she sighed and took the shot, "I don't know what I want, but I'm sick of this... stalemate."

"I seem to have a similar problem," Selina murmured, "Bruce doesn't seem to understand that he needs to be honest with me."

Barbara coughed on her drink and Lois patted her on the back. Lois stroked Barbara's back, "It's not like you two said 'I love you' to each other or anything."

"We did."

It was Barbara's time to care for Lois' coughing fit.

"Bruce Wayne?" Mari said, leaning back, "My, my, that is quite a trick. However did you manage to get _that_ playboy wrapped around your little finger?"

Selina shrugged, "We have... a thing."

Mari leaned against her wrist, "Maybe he's trying to hide that's he's going broke, and you won't want him around?"

Selina sipped her drink, "I can get my own money. That isn't an issue."

"So you wouldn't care if tomorrow he was bankrupt and didn't have a penny in the world?"

Selina smirked, "Bruce isn't just money. He's a good person. He stood by me when no one else would." she looked slightly disheartened and finished off her drink. "He's the type of guy a girl can get used to going home to."

Lois and Barbara shared an unknown look, but continued to listen.

Mari motioned for more drinks and finished hers off, "So you're thinking you haven't quite tamed the playboy, huh?"

Selina frowned, taking her new drink, "No, I know better. He may seem a playboy, but he's faithful. The girls he used to step out with would play the game to further their own. I don't know what it is, honestly, I don't care. I just wish he would trust me and tell me what it is."

"Sometimes it's better not knowing." Mari said softly, "John and I... have, a _thing_."

"A thing?" Barbara said, "What kind of... _thing_?"

"You all know about Shayera, right?"

"Sold us out to the Hawks, then saved us from the Hawks, is on our side, despite popularity polls?" Lois quipped.

"That's the one." Mari said, sliding in her seat, "See, me and Boo—John, I mean, had a thing after he and Shayera broke up. She's a nice girl and part of me felt bad—but he's my Boo, I'm not giving him up without a fight."

"So why are you here?" Barbara, finishing off her first round and starting on her second while everyone was on their third.

"Lost the fight. One of those nice Justice League things sent John and Bats bouncing all over time. Then he went to the future, saw future Bats, old Bats, old Static, you name it." she took a long drink from her cocktail, "You know who else he saw? Warhawk, his son."

"Ouch, no need to be a reporter to follow that story."

"Exactly. John wants to fight destiny, stay with me. Except he's never _with_ me. I don't know how hard he's fighting. If..." her hands circled around her drink, "If he's even trying to fight for me anymore."

Everyone took a drink and looked at Barbara.

"What?"

"Spill it ," Lois said with a smirk, "We've all told why we're here. And it's your turn."

"I bet this has to do with Dick." Selina said, sipping her drink.

Everyone stopped and blinked at Selina.

Selina rolled her eyes, "Bruce's step-son, Dick Grayson. What did you think I meant?"

There were a couple coughs and a blush, but nothing further was said. Selina smirked knowingly.

"Well, you're right." Barbara said miserably, "It is him. His childhood sweetheart is back in town and he wants to go on a break."

Everyone hissed in pain and sympathy.

Barbara shot up, "I know, right? Except _he_ doesn't think it's a big deal. He thinks this way he can play the field and still come home." She looked miserably at her drink, "And she's... she's a knock out. She has men crawling all over themselves to be with her. But she doesn't see it; just him." Barbara looked at Selina and Mari, "How did you two do it?" she looked at Mari, "You and Shayera are both gorgeous, how can you compete against that?"

Mari lifted her drink, "I'm out of the game sweetie, you're talking to the wrong girl." Mari glanced at Selina, "That's the girl who went up against the Amazon Goddess and stole Batman's heart-"

"I did not." Selina grumbled.

Mari tipped her drink to Selina, "Wonder Woman isn't hanging around Batman like she used to. Rumor is that after you turned in one of your nine lives she had one major beef with him, she's been hanging around King Faraday now and refuses to go on any missions with the Bat. I'd say you won that round." she paused and smirked, "Speaking of which, didn't Bruce have a fling with her in Paris some time ago? I don't think you and Wonder Woman are going to be best friends anytime soon."

Selina smirked, despite herself, "It takes more than good looks to win a man."

Barbara held Selina's arm, "Then how do you do it? Starfire is so beautiful, how can I compete against-" she clapped her hands over her mouth and then slunk her head on the bar. Mari waved to the bartender to get Barbara a double and another round for everyone else.

Selina's eyes widened, and she glanced at Lois. Mari caught this and had a feeling this was a private thing. She stumbled and took Lois' arm, "I need to go to the ladies room, and we women always go in packs."

Lois assessed the situation, having come to the same conclusion after researching Bruce a bit, but this confirmed her suspicions on who made up the bat-family. Mari didn't need to know this, but she figured Selina finally got that one piece of the puzzle and it may be enough to connect the rest. Lois stood and stumbled with Mari to the ladies room.

Selina glanced at the girls heading to the bathroom and back at Barbara, "Starfire never had a crush on Dick Grayson, it was Robin and Nightwing she was involved with..."

Barbara pulled on Selina's sleeve, "Don't, it was a stupid lie. I'm drunk, it just... came out. Let's forget all about this! So what's going on with you and Bruce again?"

"Batgirl is the other end of this love triangle... You're _Batgirl_?"

Barbara tittered nervously, "Me? Batgirl? My dad would kill me! I just finished college, I'm going to be a lawyer, when would I have time for crime-fighting?"

Selina's eyes narrowed, "Dick was an acrobat before Bruce adopted him. Bruce would kill him-" Selina visibly rocked back, "Unless... Gone all night... oh, God. It makes sense..."

Barbara swallowed and took a deep breath, "I lied, all right? It's not Dick who's in love with the beautiful woman—it's Bruce."

Selina's mind snapped back from where it was going to look at the girl. She slapped Barbara, her eyes grew as cold as flint, "Run."

It was a look Barbara had never seen before, and it made her blood run cold. She was having second thoughts about this new line of talk and barely even felt the sting of Selina's slap, though she had felt some blood drop down her neck from Selina's nails. "Selina, I'm sorry-" she tripped, stumbling backwards away from Selina.

"I like this bar more than I like either of you at the moment. I'm going to finish my drink and give you time to run. If you don't run by the time I finish this drink, I will take you outside myself and Daddy won't be able to recognize you. I'm through being a good kitty."

Barbara stumbled back and ran out the door, using what wits she still had to get as far away as possible, and call Bruce.

* * *

Batman hung up the phone on Barbara's babbling. He had gotten enough of the conversation to know that A, Barbara was a light weight when she was drunk and B, she had completely destroyed any hope he had of salvaging things with Selina. Part of his mind told him he should have known better—he was Batman; there would never be a warm bed for him at night, just cold sheets. He had been fooling himself believing anything else. He was an idiot. But he swore an oath; he would never be so foolish again. He would never let any woman come as close to his heart as Selina had.

He was done with love.

The Justice League line rang and though he was hesitant to pick it up, morbid hope held out that something needed to be beaten to a bloody pulp at the moment.

"Go ahead."

"You never pick up your damn phone. You know what a pain it is to get a secure line around this place without breaking into your room?"

"I'm going to hang up unless you get to the point, John."

There was a huff at the other end of the line, "It's Mari-"

"Hanging up now."

"Bruce, wait." he growled at the sound of Clark on the other side, "It's Lois too."

"If it's anything other than a kidnapping, I'm hanging up."

There was a breeze in the cave – Superman had rushed over. He could hear John trying to keep his stomach contents, "Warn a man before you do that!"

Superman gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, but you know how he is."

John wiped his mouth, thankful it wasn't vomit, "Yeah, I do."

Batman glared, "I'm not in the mood for your romantic squabbles."

John and Clark looked at each other in confusion.

"Barbara called, she told me about the girl's night out."

Superman seemed to visibly relax, "Thank Heaven, I didn't want to be the one who told you about Selina and Barbara."

John gave Superman a shove, "I want to know where Mari is, I hear she took off with your girlfriend-"

"Ex."

"Whatever, and last thing I need is Vixen robbing banks because she's trying to get back at me."

Batman growled, "Selina doesn't break into banks."

"Museums, whatever." John growled, "I need Mari back."

Batman decided to ignore John's ramblings and glanced and Superman, "How does Lois play into all this?"

Superman sighed, "Evidently your girlfrie-" he cut himself off at the narrowing of Bruce's eyes, "Selina and Mari are plotting with Lois. Normally, I wouldn't be worried." he gave both of them an even look, "But they're both very upset at you two and I don't need her to get any ideas with things as unsteady as they are right now." He looked down, "We had a fight, I just want her to be safe." he looked at Bruce, "I'm sure you understand."

John rolled his eyes, "You're both idiots." he raised his finger at Batman and quickly switched to Superman, "You've rescued her more times than anyone can count, and you think telling her your identity is going to put her in more trouble. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you had commitment issues but I swear it's that you really believe that woman could actually get in more danger—and I doubt anyone can bend the laws of physics enough for that to be a reality." John took a deep breath and muttered a quick prayer in his head and pointed at Batman, "And you think the same thing; she's Catwoman. The girl can handle herself, and if you think she's going to be in more danger not knowing, know you're sounding like the reporter over here. She's had a target on her back since you two made the front page years ago." He waited a moment for a punch and let out the breath he'd been holding, "You're both acting like self-righteous jack-asses."

There, he felt better.

Superman raised a brow, "Like you're one to talk; you like Mari, but you still love Hawkgirl and we all know it."

Batman raised a brow, "And if Clark can see that, you're really blind."

"Hey!" Superman said, hurt.

"Look, we all have issues, but the thing that differs about mine is that I know it's over. And I'm going back to work now." With that Batman swirled his cape—and walked right into Superman's chest.

"Bruce, you can't be serious."

John walked around, "You're giving up on Catwoman because you had a little fight?"

"A big fight. She thinks I slept with Barbara."

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Recently."

John gave a low whistle, "I think you win."

"Did you?" Clark said, his arms crossed.

Bruce had a flash for a moment of Clark acting like a big brother, but remembered he was the boy scout and Selina looked like the damsel in distress in this issue. "No. And I'm leaving now."

Clark rubbed his eyes as Batman walked away. "When did you plan on telling her?"

"When did you?"

To Bruce's surprise, Clark answered, "I have reservations for a bed and breakfast up in Canada over a lake next month. I was going to trick her into going there with Clark with some big lead... I've been pressing diamonds for weeks now, trying to get the right one. I was going to ask her to marry me."

This was enough to stop Bruce, but not for long. "Congratulations." and he continued walking.

Superman's voice echoed in the cave, "You didn't answer me."

"I wasn't going to."

John took a few steps, "Why not? I think she cares for both of you."

"It doesn't matter now." Batman said as he unlocked his car and jumped in.

Before the door shut he heard Clark; "It does to her."

* * *

Selina had started the evening trashing her spare condo – the one the cats weren't in. But when Mari and Lois joined in and drained the last of her California chardonnay reserves, she decided it wasn't her things that needed to be broken; it was Bruce's.

The cab driver didn't say anything with the money Selina threw at him. Lois felt she deserved to break a few of Bruce's things and Mari, well, she just wanted to break something and knew Bruce had enough to spare and deserved it if he was sleeping around on Selina with that girl.

Mari gave a low whistle when they pulled up, "Forgot how big the place was."

"The bigger they are..." Lois slurred, stumbling out of the car. Selina walked to the front door just as Alfred opened it. "Ms. Kyle, it's a pleasure as always. Have you forgotten anything?"

Selina paused, "Did Bruce ever sleep with Barbara Gordon?"

Alfred flustered, "I'm not at liberty-"

Selina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Alfred, I need to know."

"I'm afraid I can't."

Lois pushed past Selina, "Alfred, she does. We all know Bruce has his _secrets_. But this can't be one of them."

Alfred sighed, knowing blackmail when he heard it. He gave a simple nod.

Selina licked her lips, "Which wing needs redecorating?"

He sighed and moved aside, "That would be the east wing."

Selina kissed Alfred's cheek, "Thank you."

Lois did the same, "You're a saint."

Mari kissed his cheek a third time, "If you ever need some sugar, you just drop on by."

Alfred rubbed his cheek, maybe this was worth it...

* * *

Lois tossed the Ming vase at Selina, who was holding a metal statue from the bronze age as a bat. Selina swung and hit it. Mari moved from her 'base' at the Rembrandt and slid into 'home'; an antique french tapestry that ripped into two.

"I'm running out of vases." Lois said, a little wobbly, "Should I start on the suit of armor, or the... whatever this is?"

Mari squinted, "I think it's modern art. But it looks all squiggly."

Selina squinted at it, "Can you throw it?"

Lois hefted it, "Pretty sure I can."

"Then let it roll."

"I would prefer you not to throw around the South American artifacts." growled a deep voice.

Lois grumbled, then stumbled over to Mari, "Party's over. I'm guessing it's another 'ladies room' moment."

Mari glared at Batman, "I hate you men." she glared at Lois for a moment before kissing her soundly. Lois looked at Mari in shock for a moment before Mari, defeatedly announced, "Damn, I really wanted to be a lesbian."

Lois, now understanding what just happened, patted Mari on the back, "I think we all do."

A rush of air filled the room, "Lois, I'm hurt."

Lois turned too quick and fell. Unruffled, she put her hands on her hips while looking up at Superman, whom she kicked in the shin. "Ow! Why do you have to be Superman when I'm drunk? That's cheating!"

Superman knelt over Lois, "I still love you, even when you reek of wine."

"I do too, and that's the problem!"

Superman glanced around uneasily, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?"

Lois put her hands on her hips, "No! You two can keep secrets, can't you?"

Selina smirked, "Wildcat trusted me with his secret identity." She glared at Batman, "Maybe I'll stop by his place after this." she smirked, knowing she wasn't the only one who saw Batman's hands clench a little tighter. Or maybe she did? Or maybe she was imagining it? It didn't matter. She liked being a little drunk facing him in Bruce's house. It was fitting. She wanted to smack them both tonight.

Mari took a step and ran into the wall with her shoulder, "You know how many people in the Justice League I've seen out of uniform?" She looked straight at John who's mouth hung open a little, "You heard me! Naked! Butt-Naked in the locker room! And I got whistles! I could have gone home with B'wana Beast? Yeah, he ain't much, but I _could have_!"

"Mari, this isn't the place-"

"Get your damn hands off'a me!" Mari shouted at John, "I'm mad at you, you do not get to touch me!"

John put his hands up, "Alright, fine."

Lois glared at Batman, "I am not in the moods for secrets tonight, so do not make me spill yours, either."

Selina's eyes narrowed into a fury, "She knows?_ She _knows?" She took a high kick at Batman who dodged it. He was surprised her reflexes were barely dulled, "I've taken a bullet for you! I took on the Joker for you! I stopped stealing for you!" each sentence was emphasized by a swing or a kick that Batman easily dodged. "I had my chance to see who you were and I was a good kitty and didn't!" That one connected with the side of his face and Batman stumbled a bit.

"I can see why you like her." John quipped.

"Shut up." Selina and Batman both said in unison.

Superman stifled a small laugh.

Lois' eyes narrowed, "You don't get to laugh. I know who he is and you can't trust me with your identity?"

Superman was taken off guard and put his hands up, "I really don't want to get into this right here."

"And why not?" Mari shot back, "It's because you all can't trust us, or don't have time for us." she glared at Batman, "Yeah, I'm talking to you too, I know about that little stint you pulled off while Selina was recovering. You're probably the worst offender in this place."

Lois crossed her arms, "You have no idea."

Selina wiped her brow and looked at Batman, "They're right. I take enough from you and Bruce. I..." her face changed from angry to defeat, "They're right. They're right... We've been chasing each other for years now and I finally see..." She brushed off her leg from the broken pottery, "Goodbye. I'll be out of Gotham by morning."

She walked past him and he grabbed her arm. "Selina..."

She looked at his hand on her wrist. Not hard, but there was a begging in it's grip. Firm, but not unbreakable. "Before, that would have been enough to get me to stay. But I can't do this anymore." She touched his cheek and looked up at his mask for a moment before sliding past him and breaking his grip.

She took a few steps out the door and heard a gasp of surprise behind her. She didn't care what he had done. She couldn't. She would leave Gotham behind. Leave Bruce and Batman behind. She'd go back to Paris, become a thief, forget everything about this town.

There was a hand on her shoulder and Bruce's bright blue eyes staring back at her. They stared at each other for a moment. Unsaid things passing between them faster than anything spoken could have. She hadn't even seen him move to her mouth and kiss her. Soft, questioningly. Asking her in the only way he knew how to stay.

And she accepted.

Lois cleared her throat and glared at Superman, "Well, you can't take off a mask so it had better be pretty damn dramatic."

Superman coughed, but the dark couple didn't care. No getting out of this one. "I was trying to do something romantic. I had it all planned out." he said.

"Then the world would need saving and you'd have to cancel those plans. And you'd make more, and you'd fall back on that excuse." she crossed her arms, "I know you."

Superman looked to John, who was still looking at Bruce and Selina with his mouth opened a bit. Superman sighed miserably. No getting out of this – especially since Mari knew about Batman now. "I-"

"No."

Dejected again. He reached in his belt and pulled out a pair of glasses. Lois looked at the quizzically. Then it dawned on her.

"There is no way you've been fooling me all this time with nothing but a pair of glasses! Mark my words Kent, you're going to pay for this!  
"But I thought this was what you wanted?" Superman looked like a hurt puppy, and offered her the glasses.

She grabbed the glasses and threw them behind her. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He smiled at her, "So, you aren't mad?"

"I'm furious." she said, "But we'll talk about that later. Let's go home, Smallville."

Superman smiled at John and then, sort of quizzically at Bruce and Selina – he was pretty sure her blouse hadn't been that low before—oh, wow.

"I'm right here!" Lois growled.

"Oh, uh, right. Let's go home."

This left Mari and John looking at each other. Mari had her hands on her hips and glared at John, "Can't reveal your secret identity to me. So what else have you got?"

"I'm sorry Mari. I honestly am. I don't want to loose you."

She gave him a look that said 'You must be joking'. "That's it? I'm sorry?"

John put his hands out, pleading. "What else can I say? I want you in my life, I've been a fool, and I want you to come home with me."

Mari looked at him, saddened, "John... I'm sorry, but you just blew your last chance." she walked by him and went out the door. John could hear Mari calling for a taxi already. He glanced at the open window and then to Bruce and Selina, who had stopped their romance until a more appropriate time, and had watched what happened.

Selina, who was pressed against Bruce, looked sadly at John, "I'm sorry."

John nodded and looked from Bruce and back to Selina, "What should I have said?"

She looked at Bruce, who simply squeezed her tighter to himself. She looked back at John, "You should have said, 'I love you'."

* * *

Barbara put her one-eyed teddy bear back on her bed and wiped her eyes one more time. She needed some air. She needed to make someone's night worse than hers. Not only did she feel miserable about Dick and Starfire, but she probably ruined any chance for Bruce to be happy.

The night wind was cold, sharp. The wind stung the trails from her tears and it was fitting. No gentle warm cloth to dry her eyes.

She missed Dick. His arrogant style and brash humor kept her from getting too deep in herself or when she was going off on some air headed tirade. Dick was always the one to see past her ditziness and see that she was smart. Really smart. It was because of him Batman started to realize just how smart she was.

It had taken her years of small talk and small flirtations for him to even crack a smile around her. It was after Selina had gotten out of the hospital that they were both tracking Roulette. Nightwing asked if she wanted to help. It was a tentative first step and she happily took it. It was after nearly getting blown up and getting Roulette behind bars that they ended up going back to his place. Afterwords, it was like the last two years had never happened; they had begun a relationship anew.

She had forgotten what it was like to be in love, and being in love with Dick was like a drug her body had waited all her life for. And now, she was in withdrawals, and she could only think how it was her fault, and he was being stupid.

Her line zipped her over towers and she found herself looking over Nightwing's loft. She sighed, upset that she had unknowingly come this way and part of her wanted to drop by and apologize and try to salvage what she could.

She zipped over her line and dropped onto the balcony. She raised her hand to open the glass and stopped; there was Starfire, wearing one of Dick's shirts. You didn't need to be a genius to read this situation. She wiped her eyes quickly and left.

"Goodbye, Dick..."

* * *

Starfire smiled at Dick, who was scraping something purple and sticky off the floor. "I do apologize, I did not realize that wekna beetles were not microwavable."

Dick scrunched up his nose at the smell, "No alien food in the microwave, remember?"

"Thank you again for the shirt. I will have to try and find a new uniform when the stores reopen."

"It's one of Bruce's shirts that got mixed up in the move. No biggie."

* * *

A/N: Honestly, once I watched everything (Yes, Teen Titans is included in my 'verse) it was really hard to pick who I liked more in the Nightwing/Batgirl/Starfire romance. I had to go to the DC verse for answers, and honestly, I was a little shocked that Starfire is their choice.

I have debated for years how to have Selina find out about Bruce (Really, in a zoo, DC? A 1 pager?) and I will delve more into his coming out more since we're just dealing with the initial reaction here.

And another reason I'm saddened by this; I *Loved* writing for Mari - more than I expected. I may have her pop up in the future just so I can write with her again!

The next fic will probably be a ficlette, and probably on one of those couples that aren't Bruce and Selina. I've been itching to write Flash too... If only Mari and Flash were compatible (I don't feel the love vibes off LindaxFlash, continuity be damned. We'll see who I pair him off with...)


End file.
